Océano 7
by Equinox-Fox-97
Summary: Varios secuestros que tuvieron lugar hace 7 años fueron los causantes de que la Famiglia Vongola se dispersara. En el presente, extraños acontecimientos que parecen tener relación con la desaparición del pequeño hijo de Tsunayoshi, lograrán juntarlos de nuevo. Pero, ¿quién estará detrás de todo esto? y ¿por qué el único que no apareció fue el hijo de Tsuna? /Se aceptan Oc/Nextgen


**O**céano 7.

_KHR! No me pertenece._

**.**

**I**ntroducción.

.

**¿Lo recuerdas…?**

**C**ómo no. Ese día, ese mes, ese año… había perdido a su hermanito. Duele tanto que ni los siete años que transcurrieron desde ese julio lograron algo en él, más bien en su corazón, roto por el latente sentimiento que no lo deja dormir en las noches, ese que le dice que está vivo, que Nagamaru no había muerto.

Pues no.

Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

.

**¿Y esa tumba?**

**L**a habían construido en su nombre.

'Un niño cuya existencia en esta vida fue fugaz, pero que su dulzura y ojos grises perduraran para siempre. Nagamaru Yōtsu Sawada Sasagawa.'

Recitó la leyenda en su mente, todavía era muy obstinado para creer en ella.

¿Por qué los demás dejaron de buscar? Si su hermano aún no había aparecido…

.

**Pero ellos sí**

**L**os 'hijitos' de los demás. A la semana del primer secuestro, el de su hermano, desaparecieron 21 niños.

Claro, era preocupante, que los hijos de sus conocidos también hubieran sido secuestrados, arrebatados de los brazos de sus padres. Sospecharon que se trataba del mismo autor, que seguramente deseaba experimentar con los retoños ya que una de las particularidades que lograron detectar (gracias a su madre detective) fue que todos poseían alguna llama de las pertenecientes a las del Cielo.

Su hermano era un Cielo.

Y, demonios. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su padre un mafioso? ¿Por qué tuvieron que lanzar sus represalias hacia un pobre niño?

Nada explicaba otra cosa.

Se ensañaron por venganza.

A lo mejor.

Quizás nadie piensa ya en el aniversario de su desaparición, porque justamente ese día coincidía el del casamiento de sus padres, ellos que se separaron un año después de la pérdida. ¿No se les ocurrió algo mejor? Pensaba siempre que el tema resurgía en su conciencia. Pareciera que no. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué en ese momento, y ahora ya no le importa.

El viejo se casó de vuelta.

Tiene nuevos 'hijitos'.

Suerte de ellos que no nacieron hace… varios años atrás para vivir el secuestro en carne y hueso, aunque no podía decir nada sobre el.

.

**¿Por qué?**

**L**os 21 niños regresaron vivos (claro, sino cómo explicarían el haber llegado a su propio pie) y sanos. Todo bien hasta ahí pero cuando les preguntaron qué pasó… pues, no sabían. O no lo recordaban. Tenían una aparente pérdida de memoria.

Excelente, ahora que tiene 26 está seguro que decir 'me alegro de que los encontraran' pudo contrarrestar con el 'ojalá hubieran muerto' que dijo en aquel entonces, hace siete años. Estaba mal, ciertamente, pero el estrés, el dolor, la falta de horas de sueño habían estallado…

.

El joven de cabellos blancos y cobrizos acomodó con delicadeza los tallos de unas flores que rodeaban la gran piedra, depositada en medio del templo subterráneo. La humedad, la luz del sol, el mantenimiento que ofrecía cada día, habían hecho a ese lugar un hermoso campo. Quizás si algún encontrara a su hermano, en el estado en el que esté, lo llevaría allí, para apreciar su duro esfuerzo.

* * *

**Notas: **No sé si habrán entendido XD la cosa está un poco complicada jaja… ahora lo explico.

Nagamaru Sawada fue secuestrado hace exactamente 7 (siete) años, una semana (7 días) después fueron secuestrados 21 niños que sólo pasaron dos semanas de cautiverio –y quién sabe qué más- es decir, 21 días (tres semanas) desde el 1º secuestro. Esto es realmente una locura creada a partir de fumar pipas XD.

Él nunca aparece y su hermano cree que sigue vivo (ni yo lo sé :/ )

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, quisiera pedirles –por favor y con todo el respeto posible- que se unan a mi loca idea de fic. Lo que aclaro es que tendrá de todito (mucho suspenso, romance por doquier okno, drama, humor negro XD, muertes y muertes, alcohol, drogas jajaja tampoco para tanto ._.) … aquí las reglas:

**Reglas:**

**-Pasaron 30 años desde el final del manga.**

**-Personajes disponibles: **Sawada Tsunayoshi (hijos de la edad d años, conste que él se casó y separó de Kyōko) Gokudera Hayato (hijos de 1 a 14 años, el tiene tres hijos de 15 años, frutos de una aventura con la ex mujer de su Décimo cuando éste estaba casado con ella (muajajajaja)) Yamamoto Takeshi (6 a 16 años) Sasagawa Ryōhei (7 a 17 años) Hibari Kyōya (7 a 17 años) Rokudo Mukuro (7 a 18 años) Bovino Lambo (1 a 15 años). Los hijos de los Arcobaleno (Reborn, Fon, Verde, Colonnello y Lal, Viper, Skull) deben de tener entre 1 a 15 años. Restos de los personajes de KHR! sus hijos pueden tener entre 1 a 18 años :D

**-Puestos 21 **(luego de llenar los puestos de los 21 niños que fueron secuestrados hace 7 años, se aceptarán +)

**-Los Oc's deben sí o sí ser hijos o familiares directos de los characters de KHR! **

**-Hay 3 vacantes por llama **(si tu Oc fue un niño secuestrado)

**-Respetar edad**

**-Aceptar hermanos**

**-Cantidad igualitaria de Oc femeninos como Oc masculinos **(queremos equivalencia de géneros)

**-Si se elije una edad igual o menor a 7, ese personaje no ha participado en los extraños acontecimientos siete años atrás**

**-Ningún personaje recuerda lo que ha sucedido hace siete años, recordad eso**

**-No existe conexión entre Oc, al haber sido secuestrados de niños, los padres de todos decidieron separarlos **(para evitar cosas a futuro)**, yéndose a vivir lejos **(cuenta incluso para los integrantes de las mismas Famiglias)

**-Si el Oc tiene menos de 13 años, es no Guardián automáticamente **(no quiero poner a los niños en riesgo)

**-El número real de vacantes es 32, una vez que se tomen los puestos de los niños secuestrados **(vivos y sanos en el presente) **se tomarán los puestos para completar las Famiglias **(que son: Vongola (**6** puestos, Cielo-Tormenta-Sol-Niebla-Nube-Lluvia) Varia (**7** puestos) Cavallone (**6** puestos, todos excepto Tormenta) Shimon (**7** puestos, Llamas de Tierra obviamente) y Gesso (**6** puestos, todos excepto Niebla)).

**-Nada de Llamas nuevas **de eso me encargo yo =P

Aquí están las restricciones de pareja para cada Guardián Vongola:

-Tsuna x chica del canon o Oc

-Hayato x chica Oc

-Takeshi x chica del canon o Oc

-Kyōya x chica del canon

-Ryōhei x chica del canon o Oc

-Mukuro x chica Oc

-Lambo x chica del canon o Oc

**FICHA **(se agradece la ortografía)

1\. Nombre/Apodo

2\. Edad/Cumpleaños

3\. Nacionalidad

4\. Tipo de sangre

5\. Relación sanguínea (familiaridad)

6\. Apariencia (aspecto físico)

7\. Personalidad (aspecto psicológico)

8\. Historia

9\. ¿Estudia? ¿En qué año se encuentra?

10\. Famiglia

11\. Llamas (hasta 3)

12\. Puesto (Guardián de…)

13\. Armas

14\. Caja animal (nombre y género)

15\. ¿Cuenta con sentido común? Sí/No

16\. Gustos/Disgustos

17\. Ideales (como paz, justicia, etc)

18\. Orientación sexual

19\. Idiomas

20\. Extras

21\. ¿Fue secuestrado/a?

Muchas gracias por participar


End file.
